Done with middle school dance rules
by ZooeyDeschanel
Summary: Inspired by the trailer of Virgins and by the stories I read here, the fanfic is about how I imagined the end of the episode and the begining of the next one. Thanks for reading, review as you like! (CHAP 3) I do not own New girl.
1. Chapter 1

"No way you've waited so long to lose your virginity!" Jess says, surprised.

"Yes I did" replies nick, little offended that she doesn't believe him, "I didn't want it to be in the bathroom of a disgusting gas station with a 3 year old condom like Winston"

"Hey Man, it was really sweet and romantic!". Nick laughs

"Come on Nick, you didn't wait for the perfect timing, you waited because you didn't have the chance to get laid before!" says Schmidt

"That I can believe…" Jess says. Nick looks at her, frowning.

"That is so not true! I am the romantic one, I am charming one!"

"Yeah, girls find really charming a guy who can not stop blushing if he is five feet away from a girl with nice hair" Winston says

"So unfair, I had blood issues at this time you know it Winston, damn! I thought you were my friend dude"

"Really ? Was little Nicky that shy and scared of women" Cece says with a baby voice

"He was, it was like his own feet ran away by themselves every time he saw Nicole, his big middle school crush" says Winston

"Coming from a man who really thought he was dating Buffy, and kissed his human size poster every night, that's actually really funny".

"All right guys I'm out, big photo shoot tomorrow, I think I am going to be in a ketchup pool…". Says Cece. Jess walks her to the door and gives her a quick hug, "Drive safe"

"Oh and you have your "kind a date", are you going to go for that drink with Danny?" When he hears this name, Nick turns his head to the girls and starts to listen the conversation. Danny was the guy with Jess had her first time with.

"Yeah I think so, I mean he was cute, and he could be nice to remember the old time, or it could be really awkward… I don't know but why SHOULDN'T I GO FOR A DRINK WITH DANNY?" She says it louder on purpose hoping that nick is listening.

"Okay well have fun Hon".

When Jess closes the door after Cece, the guys are still on the couch.

"Do you think the fact that Cece lost her virginity with a Jewish means something? I mean she started the conversation about this whole thing how we've lost our virginity. She probably wanted me to hear her story because she wants me to do one more move, like give her proof that she should call off the wedding, I know what she is doing!"

"Yeah whatever Schmidt", says Winston, who is tired of all this typical Schmidt non-sense which was going on since he knew about Cece's engagement, "I'm off to bed, you guys have totally messed up my adjusted schedule"

"I'm going to find a new plan, I found this awesome mix culture website which shows that a baby made by and Indian and a Jewish will be the new god on earth, that could convince her" Schmidt takes his laptop and go to his room.

Nick and Jess look at each other. Jess doesn't know what to say

"I should…" she says pointing at her room. Nick looks down for a second and takes a breath. Jess is about to close her door to get ready when Nick walks towards her.

"You are going somewhere?"

"Well, yes. I actually have this drink with Danny, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't meet him so I think I'll just go for it"

"I see good reasons why you shouldn't go" They stare at each other. Jess thinks that he is going to finally talk about how he feels and hopes that he says he would be hurt if she goes for that drink.

"First, you have school tomorrow, and I'm sure you don't want to be tired for your students, and there is this flue who is going around which you might catch, and, if you are sick you could bring microbes in the loft and I can't be sick Jess because it's really bad for blood pressure!"

"You say that! YOU the barman who sometimes finishes drinks that customers have left and put his mouth right where there is some stranger's saliva" Jess now starts to feel annoyed and angry in a way that only Nick can get her.

"What? Do you think I was sober for that?"

"I don't know about that but what I do know that there is actually some guys who wants and assumes to be on a date with me so if you don't mind I would like to get dressed, Goodnight Miller" and she shuts the door. While she dresses up she just keeps thinking that she doesn't have time to argue with Nick, she shouldn't feel guilty about shutting the door at nick's face! Why does he always do that to her?!

Nick heads to his room, sits on his bed, thinking "Damn it Jessica! Why would she always have an answer to everything?". Thinking about her flirting with that guy, laughing to this dumbass' jokes, maybe he will walk her to the loft and kiss her! Those thoughts just make him feel so uncomfortable and angry, yes he is totally jealous, he doesn't want anybody to kiss her. And he remembers the kisses that Jess and him exchanged, the way he felt when she was so close. It strikes him, he should say that to her, be a man, show her how badly he wants her!

Jess is ready, she leaves the loft and enters in the elevator, still angry, still thinking about Nick, feeling stupid because she doesn't want to go now, she just wants Nick to hold her back, take her and kiss her.

Nick, hearing the front door shutting down, meaning that Jess went out, jumps on his feet and runs toward the elevator, the doors are just closing in front of jess so he pushes them aside. He looks deeply in Jess' surprised eyes, walks towards her, absolutely sure about himself and about what he is going to do.

"What are you doing?" says Jess confused.

He takes her waist and her knees to hold her "We are done with middle school rule dance, Jessica"

Nick feels this strong urge of holding her closer and closer, as close as possible. He feels like she would never be close enough; he would still want her so badly. Jess' heart is racing in her chest, her arms wrapped around nick's neck. Her breath accelerates she knows that something is going to happen. She wants him to never let go of her, she feels in the right place. Nick takes her mouth with his, firmly but tenderly. Jess pulls him closer to him to face him and wrap her arms around him more. Nick lets go her knees to embrace her with both arms. Her feet still not touching the ground. They didn't want to stop kissing or stop touching each other so they struggle to find the right button to open the elevator's doors. In the loft Nick picks her up again pulling her legs around his waist and takes her towards her room. Jess leaves his lips for a couple of seconds just to embrace his neck. When Nick presses her against her door's room, she puts back her lips on his. With one hand Nick grabs the door handle and shuts the door when they are inside the room. They fall on the bed, jess' arms and legs still around all nick's body. They feel like they don't have enough hands to touch the other, to feel the other desire. Nick drags away his lips from hers and they looks intensely at each other:

"Is this really happening?" ask Nick

"Yes it is" reply Jess.

Jess starts to take off nick's shirt, Nick follow her lead by pulling up her dress.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jess' alarm rings at 7, she is laying down on her side, Nick behind her with one arm around her, his hand holding hers. She feels happy, peaceful, satisfied, put also kind of tired. She smiles when she thinks about Nick and her, the extreme pleasure they felt together, the passion that lead them to having sex multiple times, it was like they never had enough of the other, but at some point they just fell asleep in a total happiness. They also laughed a lot, teased each other and talked about insignificant stuff, it was no weird at all. It felt so good to release all that sexual tension they handled all this time, even if they didn't want to admit that this tension killed them. She feels Nick's breath against her neck, she doesn't want to move but she has to go to work. Nick wakes up slowly, moves a little bit, put his mouth on that little hollow of her shoulder and pull her closer. Jess is so happy that he doesn't act weirdly like panick-moonwalking away from her and pretending that nothing happened, he finally assumes whatever they have.

"Hey" whispers nick

"Hi" replies Jess, turning around to face him, "How you doing?"

"Good, very good and tired, you?" He is worried that she may regret everything that happened.

"I feel good too" All her doubts run away when she smiles gently at him and looks him in the eyes. He smiles at her back.

"God Jess, how do you do to make me want you more all the time, we just woke and I just want to do it again! Stop it" He says, laughing

"That's not my fault! I'm not doing anything" Jess giggles

"How am I supposed to stop thinking about it after… last night?"

"You know what? I'll help you", Jess starts getting off the bed.

"No! come here" he grabs her, puts her back in the bed and lays down on her,

"Wow Miller, I didn't know you could be so confident, it is seriously hot!"

"Tell you about hot : you, wearing that shirt, it really does fit you" He refers to his own shirt that she ended up wearing after the battles.

"Thank you" says Jess with a big smile on her face.

He starts kissing her neck, her shoulders, and once again their hands are all over the body of the other.

"JESSICA DAY! Time to wake up!" Schmidt knocks at the door.

Nick and Jess stops in one move what they were doing. Nick rolls off of her "Damn it Schmidt" he whispers, Jess puts her hand on his mouth

"What Schmidt?"

"You dad is here"

They look at each other, now they are panicking, they both rise up.

"What? Euh okay I'm coming, give me a minute!"

"You are coming right now? Because seriously, I don't know what to say to your dad, should I bring the wig topic?"

"Yes I'm coming Schimdt! Now go away!"

"Okay okay calm down for god's sake!"

Nick and Jess get up and start to put clothes on.

"Oh my god, what should we do? I think it's better for all of us if my dad doesn't see us coming out of my room!"

"Euh yeah, I agree!"

"That's good to hear that for once, okay I'm going out, stay here while I'll distract them and take your chance as soon as you can" Nick had put on his pants and Jess took the first skirt she found on her clean basket and a random pair of ballerina. Her hand is on the door handle but she can't help it, she has to take him in her arms and give him a quick but intense kiss. Nick responds it immediately.

"okay, see you later" And she walks out of her room. Nick is just realizing, he didn't have the time to tell her that she still had his shirt on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I decided to add another chapter, thanks for reading again! (and thanks for the previous reviews:) )**

* * *

Jess walks into the living room, her dad and Schmidt are sitting on the couch in front of Schmidt's computer.

"See there is different kind of hair, of color, you could look really handsome with one of those"

"Does that mean I'm not handsome the way I look now?" replies Jess' Dad, staring at Schmidt

"No, not all! You are a beautiful old man Mister Day, oh look who is here! Jess!" says Schmidt, getting up from the couch and hugging Jess "I just love Jess so much… What are you wearing Jess? Is that a dude shirt? Did you have a male friend over?"Says Schmidt with a little smile. Jess looks down at her shirt and sees that she is still wearing Nick's shirt. Her Dad gets up, breathing heavily, looking now slightly angry at his daughter's roommate.

"Well I'll let you two catch up, I have to get this perfect body some exercices" says Schmidt walking toward his room.

"Hi honey, how are you?" Says Jess' dad, hugging her. She makes her and her dad turn around on themselves, so he doesn't face the corridor where he might see a half-naked Nick coming out of her room and crossing the hallway.

"I'm fine daddy but what are you doing here? I didn't expect you"

"I want to spend some quality time with my favorite daughter, do I need a reason for that?"

"Oh no! You just really surprised me!" says Jess embarrassed, remembering (and trying to not blushing) what she was doing when she heard her dad was in the living room.

"So are you going to tell me why are you wearing some guy's shirt young lady?"

"Oh that!" she says pointing at the shirt "It's nothing, really nothing, it's the guys here, you know how guys are right? They are so messy, they always use my basket for clean laundry, and I didn't pay attention this morning, I'm just so absent-minded, you know how absent-minded I can get dad". Jess hopes she doesn't sound too confusing and that he is actually going to buy that.

"You know what dad? I bet you are hungry, why don't you help yourself in the kitchen for breakfast? I'll be right back"

She doesn't even leave him the chance to respond, he will hopefully forget about the shirt when she gets back with her own clothes on. She meets Nick in the corridor.

"Jess you have my shirt on!" whispers Nick

"I know Nick! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't leave me the chance to! Did they notice anything?"

"Of course they did! Have you ever seen me wearing something like that? Even if I have to admit, it's pretty comfy. Anyway my dad is in kitchen, don't be weird okay? Act normally. But do not act 'Nick-normal', act as a normal human being. I'll go get change"

"Why do you always think I'm gonna act weirdly?"

"I don't know Miller, last time you saw my dad you had a crush on my mum!"

"Not fair! Jessica" They both turn around at the same time in opposite directions.

When Jess comes back in the living room, she finds Nick and her dad, sitting side by side on the couch. They are both reading the newspaper that they split; they both have the right ankle on the left knee; they are both grabbing their coffees at the same time with the left hand and put them back on the coffee table, they both look at Jess at the same time and they both say "Hey Jess".

Jess looks at them with bigger eyes than usual: "Oh my god!"

"What?" asks Nick

"Euh, you know what Dad? I have to go to work, but we could meet for lunch, I'll text you later, okay?" says Jess, now looking really confused. She grabs her purse and her coat and goes out of the loft in a hurry. Nick and her Dad look at each other, totally not understanding what just happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After work, Jess goes to Cece's place, she has to talk to her about everything. Cece opens the front door: "Hey Jess! What's going on?"

"Please don't say that" says Jess, entering in the apartment.

"What? Why?" Fortunately, the living room seems unoccupied by any models.

"Nick and I did it" says Jess as she can't hold it anymore.

"OH…MY…GOD, okay come here sit down" They sits on the couch "What happened?" asks Cece, a bit in a shock.

"I don't know, when you left I was going to get ready to meet Danny, Danny! I forgot Danny! He must have waited me, alone at the bar!" Cece stares at Jess, really impatient. "Oh yes okay, sorry. Well, Nick came talk to me and he was the usual Nick, finding excuses for me to not go for that drink and not talking about how he really feels. He got me angry so I turned him down and when I left the loft, he ran after me in the elevator!"

"In the elevator, you guys did it in the elevator?"

"No, no I don't want to become a specialist of that kind of first time"

"So what happened then?"

"He took me, he grabbed me, carried me like a princess, kissed me and we went in my room"

"Ooooh dear…" says Cece, out of words. Jess can't help but smiling when she thinks about the way Nick surprised her. He made her feel like she never did before.

"Well, it looks like it was pleasant"

Jess pulls it together, "But my dad showed up this morning, when we were about to go down to business again…"

"Really? In the morning?"

"We obviously stopped, and I went to see my dad, half dressed as Nick"

"No way!" says Cece, more and more surprised.

"And the worse is coming, when I went back, after I change my clothes, I found Nick and my dad, on the couch, in the exact same position, doing exactly the same thing, and saying exactly the same thing"

"So?"

"So Nick is exactly like my dad! I can't date my dad Cece! Even if I don't even know if we are dating"

"Did they really look like each other? Was it that obvious?"

"Yes, in a scary way! It was like looking at Nick 30 years later"

"Weird, indeed… But if we go back to last night, I mean how was it?"

"Well…it was… Yeah it was incredible, it was amazing. He was so sweet and attentive, but also really passionate if you know what I mean… Damn, it felt good"

"Really? I mean Nick Miller?"

"Yeap", nods Jess.

"You know I guess when you are with the right person, it just clicks". Cece looks away for a second, a bit melancholic, thinking about what Schmidt and her used to have.

"So you think Nick is the right person, for me?"

"I don't know Jess, but I think there is something between you two. It must be, when you have sex like that. And not just as friends, or roommates or room-friends whatever he called you"

"Yes but how do I know what he wants? Is it just about sex? Was it just a one-time thing? Or is it something else? And if so, do Schmidt and Winston need to know? I mean how can we hide it from them? When we first kissed, it took 2 days to Schmidt to find out. And now there is my dad in the loft. God! This is a mess!" Jess starts to panic.

"I know you and Nick communicate in a way that nobody understands but why don't you just ask him clearly what is this about? Don't freak out about Schmidt or Winston, or your dad. And you, Jess, have to figure out what you want, like how would you feel if it had to stop now?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On her way to the loft, Jess only thinks about Cece's last question. If it had to stop, she would feel hurt and disappointed, even if she can't admit it clearly. So how is she supposed to admit it to Nick?

When she comes home, her dad, Schmidt and Winston are watching a basketball game, arguing about some player's performance or none-performance. She knows that Nick is not in the loft.

"Hi guys"

"Hi honey"

"Hi Jess"

"Where is Nick?" she tries to ask it in a way that she seems to not really care about the answer

"He has a late shift at the bar" answers Winston.

"Oh okay". Of course he does. Why does she feel that way? Why does she wish him so badly to be here even if the others are in the loft and it might get really awkward, even if now she doesn't know how to act around him. She goes in her room and sits on her bed which is still a mess from last night. She finds Nick's shirt that she was wearing this morning. Her mind is racing, is he with Shane? Is she still slapping his butt? Or is there someone else, a woman at the bar getting Nick's attention, and he is flirting with her? Her thoughts are interrupted when someone knocks on her door. She puts the shirt away.

"Come in"

"You okay Jess?" it's Winston

"Yes sure"

"I'm going to order a pizza, do you want some?"

"Okay, that sounds good"

"Schmidt is trying to give soy and tofu to your dad, saying that's good for his silhouette, I think you should come" says Winston, laughing

Jess gets up and goes back in the living room, "Schmidt, leave my dad alone!"

After eating, they keep watching TV together, Jess desperately trying to focus on it.

Jess' dad doesn't want to take Jess room so she sets up a bed for him in the couch. Everybody is going to sleep. The loft is quiet. Jess is lying down in her bed, hearing her dad snoring, wondering how late is Nick's shift.

When Nick comes home, she is still not sleeping. She hears the front door. Nick finds Jess' dad on the couch, snoring now really loudly. He heads to the corridor. Stop in front of Jess' door. Why did she freak out like that this morning? He thought about it all day, which makes him break a lot of glasses at work. He didn't know exactly what was happening but he sure knows that he had the best night of his life and that he wants to be with Jess again. What was on her mind when she ran away? How does she feel now? Is she asleep? What does she expect him to do?

Jess knows that Nick is right behind the door. She waits, not moving, staring at the door. What is he going to do? After an incredibly long minute, he walks away and goes in his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes ( for the previous chapters as well, english not my mother tongue). But I hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

"Hey Dad", says Jess, in her pajamas, walking in the kitchen where her dad is having a coffee.

"Hi Jess"

"How did you sleep?"

"Terribly! I kept falling off this damn couch, I didn't realize it was so small"

"I told you, you should have taken my bed"

"No, no, no way I throw my daughter out of her own room"

"You didn't ask me dad, I offered you"

"Whatever, it was just for one night, I have some friends to see up on the coast before I go back home"

"You're leaving already? That was quick"

"I know but I intend to spend my day with you, does that work for you?"

"Of course!"

"So, Cece is getting married? I received the invitation"

"Yeah, it's great, I'm really happy for her!"

"I won't be able to be at the ceremony so can we visit her today? So I can congratulate her properly"

"Okay, no problem" Jess is thrilled, she now has a real reason to get out of the loft, and avoid Nick.

"What about you Honey? How's your life? Are you happy?"

"Euh.. Yes I'm fine Dad, everything is fine" replies Jess, surprised. It is not that often that she has this kind of conversation with her dad.

"Do you have someone in your life?"

"Is it about the shirt dad? Because I explained to you, it belongs to one of my roommate who mixed his clothes with mine." That wasn't a total lie.

"No, not about the shirt, I just want to know that if you are with someone and if he is taking good care of you"

"No, not at the moment" That felt like a lie.

"Okay if you say so".

Winston and Schmidt enter in the kitchen. "No Schmidt, I cannot ask Daisy if she has a sister, or a friend or even a grand-ma for you to bring at my birthday. Are you insane? I actually like this girl, and I would like you to not screw up our relationship"

"A relationship Winston? What are you talking about? She opens a sex window and you run like a dog to her. It's not a relationship; it's called being used for your body"

"So what? I enjoy it and I think we are ready to take it to the next level"

"Really, are you going to see her two days in a row? Because that would be a huge progress already"

"I can't believe you are living with those guys Jess" says Jess' Dad

"Sometimes me neither, I assure you" replies Jess, laughing

"Thank you very much Winston, I'm already going to Cece's wedding alone and you won't even help me feel a bit less lonely at your birthday, that's just great man. God morning Jess, Good morning Bob, or may I say good morning sunshine, you have a lighting color of skin today" Says Schmidt to Jess' Dad, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"No, you may not, isn't it the moment I'm supposed to say 'JAR'?" asks Bob to Jess

"I have to go to the store for my birthday party. Jess, still in tomorrow night?" asks Winston

"Totally in man, awesomely in, I'm throwing you a little surprise" says Jess, singing the word 'surprise'

"Please tell me it is not a whole new crazy version of you singing 'Winston's life'"

"How do you know?" says Jess, disappointed.

"We heard you practice in your room" Schmidt replies.

"Does'nt matter I'm still doing it because you guys didn't see the visual effect of the performance"

"Just remember, Daisy is coming, I'm really trying to impress her"

"She is going to be impressed, no doubt about that man!"

"Alright, are you coming to help me with the groceries Schmidt?"

"Even if I don't want to, and I'm really mad at you, yes Winston, I am coming. I can't let you look ridiculous with paper plates and a fake not home-made guacamole" says Schmidt with a Spanish accent on the last word.

"Okay so let's go. See you Jess, Mr. Day, always a pleasure". They're both going out of the loft.

Jess heads to the bathroom to take a shower. She starts taking off her pajamas when Nick enters in the bathroom.

"Nick seriously! This is a bathroom, you knock before coming in!" She takes back her top and covers herself with it.

"I'm sorry I didn't know there was someone in here. And come on it's not like I've never seen you… with less clothes than that" Even Nick doesn't believes that he dares say that out loud. To his credit, all he has been thinking this last 24 hours was Jess naked. Does her reaction mean that he would never be able to see her like that? Ever? They stare at each other. Jess retracts her lips to contain a smile. They both start laughing.

"Is your dad still here?" asks Nick, slowly getting closer to Jess, still making eye contact with her. Jess recognizes that gaze immediately. As he approaches, she steps back. Even though, she knows that it's certainly not the right time to think about that kind of business, she feels her willing vanishing every step Nick is taking towards her.

"Euh, yes he is, in the kitchen, and we have plans, so I should, euh… probably get ready". She hits the wall behind her. Nick's body is now really close from hers, their faces almost touching, their mouths opened. Nick looks down for a second to enjoy the view on the greatest upper boobs he has ever seen. When he looks back at her, he is searching in Jess' eyes anything that says something like "It's okay Nick".

"So, yeah, I should get ready" she repeats. Nick steps back, his hands on his hips: "Okay, I'll leave you alone then". And she walks out of the bathroom.

* * *

At the end of the day, after having dinner together, Jess walks her Dad to his car.

"Thanks for coming dad, it was really nice to see you"

"You too, Honey. Take care okay?" says Bob, hugging her.

"Be careful on the road".

"Don't worry about your old man".

When Jess comes home, the lights are turned on but the loft is quiet. It doesn't seem that the guys are here. She is surprised she didn't get any texts from them saying that they are at the bar having a drink or something. She takes her coat off and puts her purse on the table. When she is about to go to her room, Nick comes out of his. Her disappointment of not seeing Nick twice evenings in a row disappears when she sees him. He is crossing his fingers in front of him, like every time he has something important to say to her.

"Oh Nick! I thought you guys were gone"

"They are. I stayed Jess" He knows that they have to talk but he can't help it but thinking about how she looks at the same time damn cute and damn sexy with this blue dress which matches her giant eyes and her glasses on her nose. When he woke up next to her that morning, he didn't believe his luck. Now it's just killing him not knowing he might never feel her body against his again.

"Why did you stay?"

"I wanted to wait for you, so we can talk, so please Jess stay and talk to me"

"You stayed because you wanted to… talk to me?" says Jess, amazed by how he just keeps surprising her.

"Yes I did, since you ran away from me. Twice. And avoided me since the other night"

"I know I'm sorry Nick, I guess I'm just really confused, and with my dad showing up, I just freaked out."

"Why the hell did you freak out like that?" He feels sick pronouncing those words. He is terrified that she is going to tell him that it can't happen again, that it was a mistake and she regrets it.

"I don't know, that night was great but, in the morning the reality popped up. And I was asking myself thousands of questions and I saw you with my dad, and you looked just like him, so much that it made me panicking. And what about you Nick? You didn't come see me last night when you came back from work"

"Because I didn't know if you were asleep or not! Did you want me too? And me looking like your Dad? What are you talking about?" says Nick, frowning

"I know it sounds crazy but you guys really did look like each other, and I thought: I can't date my dad!"

"First Jess, it doesn't sound crazy, it is crazy! I think you are just trying to find excuses, to avoid something! And second, did you think about dating me?" says Nick, his hopes rising up.

"No I'm not trying to find excuses! And I didn't know what to think because I didn't know what was going on here" She points to the both of them "I didn't know how you feel! What you want! And I still don't!"

"So you thought the best way to find out was to pretend like nothing happened"

"Fine, I was scared! Are you happy? I admit it, I was scared about you, about me, about us! I mean we are friends, I don't wanna lose my friend or mess up what we have in the loft"

"You know what? I'm scared too Jess, you are not the only one here! I'm scared of what I'm feeling right now, I'm scared that you might don't feel the same way! I'm scared to end up hurt, again! But do I think that it totally worth it? YES! But you don't seem to feel that way!"

Jess stays quiet; they keep looking at each other intensely. She knows that Nick just said what he truly feels, and she knows how much that must be hard for him. And it touches her in a way that she can't describe. Of course she doesn't want to let go away what they shared, what they have, and of course she thinks it totally worth it. He just proved it to her.

"So you think there is something between us? Something more than just a night?"

"I don't know Jess, do you?"

"Yes I do!"

"And I do too!" screamed Nick, so happy, so relieved, his head spinning. She makes him go through a damn roller coaster.

"Okay fine, no need to shout about it" says Jess with a little smile on her mouth.

"You started. God Jess! You drive me crazy, I hope you know that"

"I'm going to start kissing you now"

"Okay fine by me"

They ran in each other's arms, Jess grabbing his shoulders and Nick taking with on arm her waist, and her neck with the other. When they deeply kiss, a bubble of pleasure and happiness to be together blows up in their whole bodies. They stop kissing to take their breaths again. Nick puts both hands on her neck's sides, and caresses the line of her jaw, of her lips. She expires of satisfaction. They kiss again but more slowly, Jess' hands slip under Nick's shirt, going up and down his back, while his hands adventure under her dress. They start walking chaotically towards the corridor and unwrapping each other. Jess takes Nick's hand, pulls him to his room and says:

"Let's try your place Miller"


End file.
